


Marked Territory

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!Tom, Twincest, bottom!Bill, jealous!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom sees Bill talking to another man at the club, he takes his wayward twin home to teach Bill exactly who he belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Territory

The music from the club's speakers was muffled inside the clean, modern bathroom, practically making the walls shake. Tom Kaulitz hurriedly washed his hands in the sink, which was a bit to low for him, given his height. He checked the white and gold face of his gaudy Rolex while he dried his hands, and for the hundredth time, glanced at his reflection in the mirror.  
For tonight, he was wearing dark wash jeans, a white v-neck undershirt beneath a long-sleeved, blue and black checkered shirt, and a white beanie over his braids, twisted around so that the tiny bill rested against the back of his neck. He didn't have to convince himself that he looked sexy – he always knew he did – but it was the other half waiting outside that always seemed so difficult to please. Actually, it wasn't so much pleasing Bill as it was keeping him in line. As loyal as Bill could be, he liked to have fun and he could get from pretty much anyone he wanted. Tom didn't want to be a jealous lover, but there were so many people out there vying for his pretty little brother's attention. It was hard to keep the envious feelings at bay, sometimes; especially in such a public and premiscuous place as this one.  
Tom balled up the used paper towel and tossed it like a basketball into the trashcan. Score. Hopefully a word he would be using later tonight. . .multiple times.  
Drawing in a deep breath, Tom pushed the door of the bathroom open and was assaulted by a deafening stream of music, conversation, and of course, the powerful scent of alcohol. Tom scanned the growing crowd, searching for Bill's identifying pompadour and unusual height. The high heels, too, would be an easy way to spot Bill. Tom had wheedled and pleaded with Bill not to wear the attention drawing wedges, but Bill had simply stuck his tongue out and refused with no a single word. It would be so much easier for another gay man to identify Bill's sexual orientation and want to take the younger Kaulitz home when Bill was dressed so feminine. That kind of reaction wasn't what Tom wanted. He desired Bill all for himself, for Bill to have eyes only for Tom. Maybe he was overreacting, seeing as he was Bill's twin and Bill was loyal to him by default, but Tom horny as hell and not willing to take any shit from other guys.  
When Tom's quick peruse of the bar turned up fruitless, he gave a disgruntled huff. Where had Bill wandered off to? He had left his younger twin outside the bathroom door, informing a hyper-active Bill that he would be back in a few moments. It seemed that Bill's ADD had struck again.  
Tom started off toward the bar, making an educated guess that Bill had decided he wanted something else to drink. They had started off the night with rum and coke, but Bill usually worked his way rather quickly toward something stronger. There was probably Jack in the coke by now.  
Tom's guess struck its mark. He quickly picked out Bill's long, slender figure seated at one of the bar stool's, a glass clutched in one hand, the straw stuck between his puckered lips. Tom started forward, getting ready to playfully chide Bill about running off, until he saw the man seated next to his brother. The guy was pretty fit, with disheveled blond hair and blue eyes that could be seen halfway across the dim bar. His tight t-shirt outlined the contours of a toned body, which leaned casually against the bar, far too close to Bill. He was speaking attentively, his eyes zoned in on Bill's sucking lips.  
Tom paused for a moment, his lips sliding open. He was frozen, first by shock, and then by anger. He felt all the blood rush to his cheeks, and his chest tighten with rage. He didn't know whether to be pissed off at the handsome stranger or Bill.  
It took Tom only a few seconds for his limbs to thaw and for him to decide on a plan of action. He started across the club, shoving people out of his way and sloshing more than one patron's drink. His Reeboks pounded across the floor, dappled by strobe lights, until he reached the bar. His hand closed around Bill's shoulder, pulling his brother around to face him. The straw popped out of Bill's mouth and he gave an indignant gasp as his drink sloshed on his expensive, burgandy skinny jeans.  
“Excuse me. Can I cut in for a moment?” Tom snapped, hardly looking at the blond-haired surfer boy.  
“I'm sorry. Who are you?” The stranger snapped, grabbing Tom by the arm.  
Tom jerked his arm out of the man's grasp, “I'm his date. So fuck off.”  
“Let me hear Bill say that.”  
“You told this douche bag your name?” Tom hissed, glaring down at Bill's startled, and growing embarrassed, expression.  
“Hey, who's the douche bag, asshole?” The guy stepped in closer, spoiling for a fight, “You're the one who left him by the door like a fucking puppy.”  
“You better step off me.” Tom growled, spinning to fully face the shorter man, “I'm willing to take this outside. What about you?”  
The man swallowed, hesitation flickering in his bright, blue eyes.  
“Tom, please.” Bill whispered, his fingers curling around Tom's sleeve, “Let's just go.”  
“No.” Tom said, sharply, brushing Bill's hand away.  
“He just bought me a drink. That's all.” Bill insisted, pushing half-drunk alcohol onto the bar, away from him.  
“Trust me, that's not all his head did.” Tom said, keeping his gaze steady on the stranger, “Both of them.”  
The blond stepped back, his jaw working, “All right. . .Tom. I'll walk away, and since I'm feeling generous today, I won't talk to the manager here about having your ass kicked out for starting a fight.”  
“Yeah, whatever, ass wipe.” Tom flipped the guy the bird as the other man backed away.  
If only the blond knew who they were; he wouldn't be passing out threats so easily if he knew Tom could make a couple of phone calls and turn the threat back on him.  
“Tom, what the hell?” Bill demanded as soon as the other man was gone, “We barely talked.”  
“I don't give a shit.” Tom snatched the drink off the bar and waved the bartend down, “We're done with this.”  
The bartend took the drink away, giving the brothers a concerned glance.  
“What is your problem, lately?” Bill said, crossed his arms, “You've turned all jealous boyfriend. . .and just so you know, I'm not your bitch.”  
“I've been playing this game a lot longer than you, Bill. Trust me, that guy was trying to get you out of here. . .and into his bed. Trust me.” Tom replied, knowledgeably.  
Bill sighed and arched his pierced brow, “Okay, fine. You're probably right. . .So. . .?”  
“So, what?” Tom asked, tapping his fingers on the bar.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Bill asked, his voice dipping with sensual suggestions.  
Tom's eyes jerked back to Bill's face, finding his little twin gazing up at him with a challenge in his sparkling, brown eyes. Tom was instantly glad that Bill was willing to overlook Tom's sometimes over possessive behavior, and find a way to twist it into fun. His cock definitely agreed with Bill's challenge.  
Tom's fingers slid behind Bill's neck, stroking into the soft, short strands of hair and clamping down into an iron grip, “Let's get out of here.” 

~

Bill really hadn't meant to piss Tom off by talking to the blond guy. He had just gone looking for a drink while Tom was taking his good, long time in the bathroom. He primped longer than Bill sometimes, especially when he was building up to something good. Good, as in fucking Bill into next year.  
When the guy – Jared? - had offered Bill a drink, he hadn't wanted to be rude. Besides, that was one drink he didn't have to put on his rapidly expanding tab. Jared, however, had made his intentions rather clear, just as Tom had laid it out. To be honest, Bill had been growing uncomfortable when Tom had finally shown up. Tom's violent reaction was a little unwarranted, given that Jared hadn't laid a finger on Bill – yet – but Bill quickly found a way to make it clear what he wanted.  
Clubbing was fun, but not quite as fun as getting in bed with Tom.  
The drive back home was tense, filled with desireous thoughts, racing blood. Bill could feel his cock straining against his skinny jeans, almost to the point of pain. He was thinking rather vividly about Tom warm, strong hands stripping him down, pressing him to the sheets, touching him so good. . .Thinking like that until Tom's hand on his thigh snapped him out of the fantasy.  
They were almost home, but Tom was starting the seduction early. His fingers squeezed around Bill's slender thigh, way too close to his crotch for comfort.  
“You think that guy was good enough for you?” He whispered, his voice sending shudders down Bill's spine, “Hmm?” He gave Bill's leg a jerk when Bill didn't reply.  
“I. .uh. ..I don't. . .” Bill stuttered, his tongue suddenly going the wrong direction with his words.  
“I'll show you a real man.” Tom hissed into the darkness, his fingers flexing around the steering wheel. The sparse light of the dash cast a white-blue glow on his features, making the sharp lines of his cheekbones and jaw appear to be carved from stone. His eyes were black in the dim lighting and his thick brows were drawn into a deep furrow. He looked angry, determined, frustrated, and so needy. Bill's heart jumped into his chest as he realized what that concoction of emotions meant for his ass tonight. He was gonna get it hard, but so. . .so fucking good.  
“Yes, Tom. . .” Bill managed, hardly breathing.  
Tom's hand pulled at Bill's thigh, forcing him to spread his legs across the seat. Bill swallowed back a gasp and grabbed onto the door and the edge of the seat. His heart was pounding wildly and he could already feel the sweat breaking out along his hairline.  
“I'm going to fuck you until you're screaming my name.” Tom vowed, his lips curling around each word, “Your standards will never fall that low again.”  
“Yes, sir.” Bill squeaked, trying not to squirm while Tom's fingers climbed up his thigh to the hard lump beneath his pants.  
Tom swung the wheel around, making the tires squeal as they pulled into the driveway of their house. He put on the breaks right before they reached the garage, causing both of them to lurch forward. Keeping one hand on Bill's crotch, he reached up to press the button that raised the garage door. The door engaged and slowly slid upward. . .much too slowly. Bill glared at it, willing it to open faster. He just wanted to get inside and let Tom have his dirty way. It would be so much easier than this quiet torture.  
When the door was finally raised, Tom let off the brake and the guided the Audi into the slot next to Bill's car. The door lowered behind them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Darkness descended upon the car and Tom turned to face Bill, finally taking his hand away from Bill's burgeoning crotch. He grabbed at Bill's face and pulled him in for a long, hard kiss. He plied Bill's lips open and thrust his tongue in, nearly shoving it down Bill's throat in his passion. Bill grabbed at Tom's shirt, moaning into his brother's mouth, trying so hard to be submissive just to get what he wanted faster.  
When Tom abruptly leaned back, Bill was left gasping and breathless.  
Tom twisted the keys out of the ignition and grabbed at the door handle, “Get inside.” He issued one last order before rising from the car.  
Bill turned and opened his door. He stepped out, finding his knees and ankles weak. He wobbled on his high heels as he climbed the few short steps to the door. Tom was right behind him, crowding in close as Bill fumbled to open the door and stumble inside. Tom ignored the light switch and ushered Bill forward, leading them through the dark kitchen. He wrapped his fingers around Bill's belt, pulling him to a stop when they reached the drawer next to the oven. Bill's breathing was loud in the quiet of the house as Tom rummaged through the drawer until he pulled a hidden bottle of lube out. They had recently begun stashing lube in different parts of the house to accommodate their frequent mating habits. Tom had been quite attentive, it seemed, when Bill had attacked him last week while he was making morning coffee.  
“Move.” Tom gave Bill a shove once he had the lube in hand.  
Bill lurched forward, trying not to trip over anything in his hurry to get them upstairs to the bedroom. Tom was right behind him, his erection stabbing into Bill's ass with each step. He was moaning softly against Bill's neck, his hands circling around to dip beneath Bill's shirt. Bill whimpered in response, nearly falling when Tom's fingers discovered his nipples, taut and aching from intense need.  
“Shit.” Tom whispered, tugging harder.  
Bill cried out, pausing for a moment to regain his footing.  
“Go!” Tom insisted, reaching down to smack Bill's ass. Bill stumbled to the steps, grabbing onto the railing and dreading the long passage up the staircase and down the hall to Tom's bedroom. It seemed so far away, and he just wanted it!  
They only made it up three steps before Bill tripped and dragged them both to their knees. He grasped at the railing, trying to pull himself back up, but Tom grabbed onto him.  
“No, stop.” Tom panted, kissing and nibbling at Bill's neck and shoulder, “Here is good.”  
“Here?” Bill whispered, gazing down at the costly, beige carpet, contemplating the ease of the position, rather than the mess it would make on the carpet.  
“Yeah, It'll be fine.” Tom insisted, reaching down to unbuckle Bill's belt. His fingers made quick work of the buckle, buttons and zippers. Without further discussion, he yanked Bill's jeans down, leaving him naked from his hips to his knees. Tom groaned aloud as he laid one palm over Bill's ass cheek, squeezing hungrily.  
“Jesus, I want you.” He intoned, his voice low and rumbling against Bill's shoulder.  
“Yes. . .” Bill murmured, arching back against Tom's hovering body.  
His ass ground into Tom's clothed erection. He absorbed the twitch and throb of the flesh with a sly smile and repeated the action.  
“Fuck!” Tom swore.  
Tom leaned back to get his pants down, his hands and breath shaking with desire. Bill glanced over his shoulder, watching as Tom's cock sprang free of his boxers. The flesh was long, hard, throbbing, entirely ready to plunge into Bill's ass.  
“The lube. . .” Bill demanded, spreading his legs as far as the pants would allow, “Get it, please . . .”  
Tom snatched the fallen lube from the stair and uncapped it with a pop of plastic. Pouring some out on his fingers he thrust his hand between Bill's butt cheeks. Bill gasped when the cold liquid came into contact with his hot, quivering flesh. Tom swirled the lube around his hole before dipping a finger in, slow and deep.  
Bill groaned, hanging his head and biting at his lower lip. He undulated his hips back against Tom's fingers, shocked, as always, about how good it felt. His heart performed strange, fluttering beats in his chest and his cock offered up a little stream of pre-cum.  
Tom's fingers lingered and Bill moaned, “Tom, please. ..Do it. Put it in.”  
“Hush. You're not ready.” Tom informed him, his tone barely controlled despite the commanding quality of his words.  
Bill let out an exasperated huff and tried to relax his body. Tom never went in without prepping Bill good, but sometimes the process seemed far too long. Sometimes, Bill opened right up, but tonight he was so worked up from the drive home he could hardly concentrate.  
Tom grasped Bill's starred hip and worked his fingers in and out, probing at the tight, inner walls and searching out his prostate. His knuckles bumped up against the entrance, announcing to Bill that he was almost there. If only Tom would stop torturing him. . .  
Bill could practically feel the concentration rolling off of Tom until a sudden, inexplicable pleasure shot through his body. He bucked against Tom's hand, moaning loudly.  
“There it is.” Tom murmured.  
He curled his fingers over the tender spot again, eliciting a similar reaction from Bill's overwrought body.  
“Please. ..” Bill instantly began to beg, seeing no other option unless he wanted to cum free hand in the next few moments.  
Tom's calloused fingertips rubbed in a slow circle, hitting at his aching spot over and over, nearly driving Bill mad. Bill writhed, grabbing at the edge of the step above his head to support his shivering body.  
“N-no. . .unngh. ..N- .. .Tom. . .Please. . .”  
The words were broken and unintelligable, but Tom seemed to understand Bill's desperation. He withdrew his fingers and poured out more lube, using the same hand to fist his straining erection. Grabbing at Bill's hips, he pressed the tip of his cock to the open entrance. Bill held still, his breath captive in his lungs until Tom slid forward, piercing Bill to the hilt with his big, hard cock. The first thrust always hurt just a little, but Bill ignored the ache and let his body open up around the driving flesh.  
“Oh my God. . .” Tom moaned, pausing with his cock all the way in.  
“Tom, please!” Bill exclaimed, wiggling his ass back against Tom's immobile hips.  
Tom snapped into motion, picking up a fast, deep rhythm that had Bill moaning aloud with each thrust. Tom's fingers tugged at his hips, pulling Bill back against him every time he came forward, causing their bodies to smack together loudly. Bill could feel Tom's heavy balls hitting against his own, a little detail that only made the encounter hotter. The pleasure was already twisted up so tightly in his stomach, he didn't even know how long he would last.  
Tom tunneled in deep, his cock locating Bill's prostate as easily as his fingers had. Bill moaned long and loud, dropping his head down to rest it against a stair. His whole body felt overwhelmed with pleasure, he couldn't even fight the orgasm that was so quickly creeping up on him. He wanted this to last longer, but Tom wasn't having any of that. He was too good, too much of an expert at making Bill cum like this.  
“Is that good?” Tom demanded, throwing his head back as he hammered against Bill's ass, “You like that?”  
“Yeah. . .” Bill moaned, breathlessly.  
“No one else. . .” Tom whispered, nearly lifting Bill up off the stairs with his quick pace, “No one else can touch you. . .like this. . .”  
“No one. . .” Bill echoed, his voice soaring toward the pitch of ecstasy.  
“That's right.” Tom confirmed with a growl, thrusting faster, if that were possible.  
Bill cried out, his sounds of pleasure echoing throughout the house. He could hear the wet sounds of Tom entering him and their bodies meeting; he could feel his body tightening up, reaching for the pleasure; he could sense the orgasm looming before him and he knew it was going to steal all his strength.  
Tom's hand slid down from Bill's hip, sliding over his cock a few times before he instructed, “Grab it.”  
Without hesitation, Bill pried his fingers away from the stairs and reached down to palm his aching cock.  
“Go.” Tom readjusted his grasp on Bill's hips and went deep, “Cum for me, Bill.”  
Bill went at it hard, pulling and squeezing at his dick with a persistent, desperate touch. Pre-cum began to drip from his tip, signaling the beginning of the end. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused hard on the incoming pleasure. It circled in closer and closer until he felt his whole body go taut with indescribable, unbearable pleasure. He arched against the stairs, his body clamping down on Tom's cock. With a loud cry, he released hot cum down his hand and all over the stairs. He felt drops land against his chest and neck as the pleasure reached its peak. It went on and on, shaking and draining his body until he couldn't cum anymore. He collapsed against the stairs, breathing hard and ignoring the way the edges of the stairs dug into him.  
He opened his eyes to realize that Tom was no longer inside him, but leaned over him, one hand bracing himself above Bill's, the other around his own cock. Bill didn't have a second to question Tom's actions before he felt hot cum explode all over his ass, pouring down the pale globes of flesh and dripping down his crack. His mouth fell open and he released little, gasping breaths, so insanely turned on by the feeling of Tom's release spraying on his ass that his spent cock tried to get hard again.  
When Tom finally finished, Bill panted, “Wha. . .What was. . .that?”  
Tom leaned down and laid a kiss on Bill's temple before replying, between heavy breaths, “Just marking my territory.”  
“Oh. . .” Bill whispered, suddenly recalling what had happened earlier. He had nearly forgotten in the uproar of his desire.  
Tom chuckled, devilishly and reached down to claim Bill's wet ass. He ran his fingers through the slick cum, rubbing his release into the flesh and using it as lube to poke his fingers into the hole again. Bill gave a delighted moan and lifted his hips.  
“You ready for the bed now?” Tom asked, pumping his fingers in and out at a slow, but steady pace.  
“Yes. Oh, yes. . .” Bill nodded, pushing himself up onto his knees.  
Tom continued to penetrate Bill while his mouth dipped in to taste Bill's sweat dampened neck and shoulder. Bill moaned and grabbed at the railing, “Tom, please. . .”  
“Fuck. . .I just want to keep doing this.” Tom murmured, sucking at Bill's skin and arching his fingers in deep.  
Bill curved away from Tom's torturous fingers and pulling himself to his feet. He grabbed at his pants, pulling them up far enough for him to make it the rest of the way up the stairs. Tom followed him in like manner, grasping his baggier jeans just below his crotch and nearly tripping several times as he followed Bill's agile footsteps.  
Bill dashed into the room and sank to the bed, yanking his pants the rest of the way off and throwing them across the room. Tom caught up with him as he was stripping his shirt off over his head. Lying back against the pillows, Bill cast Tom his most seductive gaze and let his legs fall open. His cock wasn't back to erection yet, but he started showing promise when Tom stripped down his skin.  
Bill had always thought Tom had a killer body, but he didn't like to admit it very often since it would only serve to inflate Tom's ego further. To be perfectly honest, however, Bill adored the lovely, toned quality of his brother's more muscular frame, the delicious shape of his pecs, the flat, smooth stomach, and the lines of his hips that led down into a perfect V of trimmed hair and hard, long flesh. His shoulders were just perfect for digging nails into and his pert ass was round, firm, oh so wonderfully scented. . .  
Bill was starting to think along the lines of another orgasm by the time Tom sauntered over to the bed, absently touching himself with one hand. Tom's endurance was admirable; he was already nursing his erection back to full strength. Bill bit coyly at his lower lip, unashamedly watching Tom's fingers dance over his half-hard cock. Those hands were made for this. . .as if they knew nothing else, Tom touched himself so perfectly, he was hard again in moments.  
Tom held out his other hand, “Come here.”  
Bill slowly sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, situating himself directly in front of Tom's cock. He blinked up at Tom, letting his lips pout and his eyes remain innocent. Tom's fingers laced into the back of Bill's hair and tugged him forward, until his lower lip was brushing against the head of Tom's cock.  
“Suck me.” Tom said, his voice and rough, not a question.  
Bill flicked his tongue over his lips before opening his mouth to Tom's big, throbbing cock. Tom slid forward, releasing a soft gasp as he became half submerged in the wet heat of Bill's mouth. Bill's cheeks hollowed as he sucked Tom down. His big, dark eyes looked up at Tom, as if for instruction or praise, looking so innocent and naïve Tom could've sworn he was gazing at his virgin brother again.  
Tom gave Bill's hair a tug, moaning impatiently, “All the way down.”  
Instead of obeyed, Bill pulled off, letting his lips slide away from Tom's head with a wet, sucking sound. He licked his lips, “Mmm.”  
Tom ground his teeth and grasped at Bill's jaw, “I said, suck me off.”  
Bill's fluttered his lashes and opened his mouth wide again. Grasping Tom by the base of his cock, he guided his cock back into the plush wetness of his mouth. Tom shuddered, his knees instantly going weak. Bill began to suck, swallowing over and over, working his way down Tom's cock until Tom was all the way in.  
Tom whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, “Biiiill. . .”  
Bill mumbled something around Tom's cock and kept on sucking, his mouth and throat tight around Tom's aching cock. He closed his eyes, his thin brows meeting in concentration. He began to hum quietly, causing his throat to vibrate around Tom's cock. Tom gasped out, holding onto Bill's hair so tightly he felt strands break free of the roots in his grasp. His whole body felt as if it had turned to jelly, and by luck alone he remained on his own two feet.  
Bill's humming increased in volume and speed, taking up a defined tune. Tom didn't have the presence of mind to figure out what song Bill was sucking him off too, but he knew it was sexy as hell. He was throbbing, to the point of cumming if Bill kept it up. He didn't know how it was possible to cum again so quickly. . . He just knew it was going to happen.  
Tom's eyes jarred open when he felt the pressure and vibrations leave his dick. He swung his eyes down to see Bill wiping his mouth and sliding down off the bed to his knees.  
“Come on, Bill. . .” Tom complained, impatient.  
“Shush.” Bill murmured, wrapping his fingers around Tom's cock, “I'm just going to give my attention to you, elsewhere.”  
“Elsewhe. . .” Tom began.  
His question was interrupted by a half shout, half gasp of pleasure when Bill cradled under Tom's balls and lifted one to his mouth. Bill's mouth was exquisite, so hot and wet. It felt like heated velvet enveloping Tom's flesh in a way that almost had him losing it. Bill sucked softly, not too soft, not too hard. He knew just how Tom liked to be touched, though this in specific had been a surprise. Tom liked deep-throat, but this. . .this was fucking heaven.  
By sheer willpower, Tom kept himself upright. His legs quivered as Bill pleasured Tom's balls, one after the other, and then back and forth. Licking, sucking, kissing, Bill worked Tom's body into a frenzy, until Tom felt the cum start to race up his cock and his body begin to twitch with the first spasms of pleasure.  
“Gonna cum. ..in your hair. . .” Tom groaned, thinking it best to warn Bill before he released his hot, sticky load on Bill's precious mane.  
Bill jumped back up to his cock, sucking Tom down in one deep swallow right before Tom came hard. At last, his legs gave out, and he fell to his knees and then his back. Bill followed him, clinging to Tom like a leech as the orgasm overcame him. Cum shot down Bill's throat and spilled out past lips, dripping down his chin. He mumbled appreciatively as Tom bucked and writhed beneath him, consumed by the ravaging pleasure. Tom came and came until he had nothing left to give and he wondered if he would recover tonight.  
Finally, Bill leaned back, wiping cum from his lips and chin. A rather self-satisfied smile rested on his full, luscious lips.  
Tom groaned softly, throwing an arm over his eyes. Bill crawled up next to him, nibbling at Tom's earlobe for a moment before murmuring, “Who's a real man, now?”  
Tom pulled his arm back. He didn't really have answer. Bill had pretty much destroyed him with that last orgasm; it was past the point of no return.  
Bill straddled Tom's waist and slid upward, wagging his dick in Tom's face, “Me, now?”  
“Get off.” Tom grabbed Bill the waist and pushed him off, “I'm not doing it like that so you can choke me to death.”  
Bill gave a petulant frown and crossed his arms, “Where, then? Because I know you're not going to refuse me one as good as what you just had.”  
“Of course not.” Tom huffed, pushing himself up off the floor with some difficulty, “How about the bed? Is that acceptable to you?”  
Bill perked up, offering Tom a sweet smile, “Yes it is.”  
They scrambled back into bed and Bill threw himself out on his back, casting Tom his sexiest look. Tom crawled between his legs and good a firm hold of the long, pale thighs. He gave them a shove open that jarred a gasp from Bill's mouth. His dark eyes widened, a quick flush darted up his cheeks. Tom slowly pushed Bill's legs up until his thighs met with his chest, leaving him exposed. Tom dragged a finger along the cleft, teasing the tight bud of flesh.  
Bill squirmed, his face screwing up in pleasure, “Ooh. . .but, Tomi. . .I wanted. . .I wanted-”  
“I know what you wanted.” Tom replied, his voice a low, husky whisper, “But if you can still back-talk, I don't think you've been properly fucked.”  
Bill's brows slammed together when Tom fingered him harder, pressing a fingertip in just enough to make Bill's body respond. He huffed a little, and made a few sounds of frustration while trying to unbend his legs. Tom forced Bill's knees back to his chest while he reached for the lube.  
“Tom, please. . .” Bill began.  
“Hush.” Tom ordered, “I'm going to cover you in cum again.”  
Bill's perfect white teeth came out to grab onto his lower lip, and a low whine exited his throat. His hips began to writhe back and forth as Tom pressed one lube covered finger into his tight hole.  
“Oooh fuck!” Bill cried, his back arching when Tom's finger slid in up to the knuckle, probing for Bill's prostate.  
“That's right.” Tom grinned, devilishly.  
Bill quieted to soft whimpers as Tom continued to touch him, adding more fingers when Bill's body opened up to him. Three were plunged deep inside when Bill cried out, “Please! Please, do it!”  
Tom gave a delight smirk and withdrew his hand. He drizzled lube onto his cock and dragged a leisurely hand over the throbbing column, “Well. . .since you asked so nicely.”  
Dipping his fingers under Bill's ass, he pulled his twin up to meet his erection. He entered fully, with one deep thrust, sending pleasure screaming through his body. Getting into Bill's ass was like being submerged in a hot tub. The wet heat was almost too much to handle, but too good to deny.  
“Ooh, Tom!” Bill cried, his legs leaving his chest to curl around Tom's body.  
“Come here.” Tom groped at Bill's writhing body, pulling Bill's smaller frame up against his.  
Their bodies met in a hard, driving rhythm, pulling wet, sucking sounds from Bill's ass with each thrust.  
“Uh, uh, uh,” Bill's moans were weak each time Tom slammed into him, but gratifying enough to make Tom crazy with lust. After only a few moments of fucking Bill on his back, he pulled out and flipped Bill onto his stomach. Bill was grasping at the sheets, still trying to catch his breath when Tom grabbed him by the hips and thrust back in.  
“Oh, God!” Bill howled, squirming, almost as if to escape, beneath Tom's driving thrusts. Tom kept a tight grip on Bill's hips, holding him down and slamming him into the sheets. His muscles were burning, he could hardly breath, and he felt as if were going to explode at any moment, but he couldn't stop. He just wanted, and wanted, and wanted. . .  
“Tom!” Bill's voice was high-pitched and hoarse now, destroyed by the blowjob and the yelling Tom was eliciting from him.  
“Gonna cum. ..” Tom managed, between heavy breaths, “In your. . .hot. . .ass. . .”  
“Uhh. . .Oooh. . .Yes, Tom!”  
Tom managed to get in a few more thrusts before the orgasm struck him with debilitating force. He lost all control of his limbs and his hips pistoned wildly into Bill's ass. Undignified whines surged from his throat; he fell forward, muffling the sounds in the back of Bill's sweaty neck. He felt cum explode from his cock and pour down Bill's ass. The excess trickled back out, staining Bill's thighs and Tom's balls.  
They both collapsed into a heap of exhausted, but gratified flesh.  
“Jesus.” Bill murmured with a groan.  
“Come here.” Tom wrapped his arms around Bill and leaned in for a kiss.  
The made out softly few a moments before Tom parted their mouths to murmur, “You're mine.”  
Bill nodded, his soft, brown eyes full of adoration, “I'm yours.”  
This time, Tom didn't doubt it for a second.


End file.
